The present invention deals with molded doors and framing members, such as are constructed of molded fiberglass and used on utility trucks and the like. Such doors must fit precisely and sealedly, and yet must open readily under freezing conditions without any danger of pulling the sealing gasket from the door.
In making such doors and framing members by molding fiberglass, for example, the practice has been to construct separate molds for the door and for the framing member, so that the door might suitably overlap the framing member for sealing. The overlapping portion of the door may have an inward turned 90.degree. flange, which is either gasketed or fits against a gasket in a channel-like recess around the opening in the framing member. Since the door panel and its framing member should be flush with each other, the complexity of such molds and the waste of material attendant to cutting and throwing away that material over the area of the door opening has increased the cost of this type of construction.
A further complexity is the fitting of doors, which may not fit precisely against the gaskets provided, and still another problem has been the securing of gaskets, either to the door or the framing member, sufficiently so that on pulling open a door frozen to the gasket at its point of contact, the gasket will not be displaced.